Bluebird's Illusion: Remake
by Mistress Paint of Memes
Summary: This... this wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to crash, none the less on some unknown planet with no way to leave. They weren't supposed to be held prisoner, for crimes they didn't commit. And with Ezra gone, things have gotten a lot weirder, Suspicious leaders, vengeful fairies, and a bloodthirsty kingdom with a terrible prophecy. This only marks the beginning.
1. Awakening

**Chapter One** **  
** **"The Arrival"** ****

 **Pre-Season Two Finale**

 **I say Vol, and you say Tron!**

 **Vol...** ****

 **Please don't hate meeeeee** ****

 **~:~** **  
**  
Where… where was he?

He slowly looked around, all he could see was black, he was floating around in nothing, surrounded by darkness. Soon, the darkness was filled with streaks of dark purple and blue, tiny white dots speckles across like stars, were they stars? Was he in space? But how could he breath? Was he even breathing?

He reached to touch his face but felt nothing, nothing was there, was he dead? What happened?

The crew…

He grew frantic, where was the crew?! Where they with him? Floating around as nothing? Where they somewhere off in a distant place? Alone? Injured? Dead?

His head was filled with thoughts, most being worse-case scenarios, he couldn't be alive could he? Or else he wouldn't be able have all these thoughts, but what would he know? He's never been dead.

He was so confused and scared, he didn't know what to do, Kanan didn't train him for this!

The Force… he couldn't feel it… he just felt… empty. He was empty.

Suddenly over the ringing of silence he heard voices, distant and quiet, overlapping each other, he couldn't make them out. Was it the crew? Was it Imperials?

The voices gradually grew louder until a huge wave of pain overcame him, he gasped, he could feel now, but he started to regret it. His face felt as though it were on fire, which wouldn't be surprising. In fact, his whole body felt as if he was burning inside out, he screamed in pain, at least, he thinks so? He can't hear anything but static and multiple voices, it hurt to head.

 _'G…e…t O…u…t'_

That was the only thought he could process at the moment.

 _'H…u…r…t…s S…t…o…p'_ _  
_  
 _'h…e…l…p'_

He felt the touch of cold on his face, it didn't burn but it didn't help either.

 _'H…e…l…p'_

Why couldn't he see? Why was everything so blurry? Too bright… too many colors… no colors… everything is dark… what…

 _'H…E…L…P'_ _  
_  
Is that his heartbeat? It's awfully slow, or is it fast? He can't really tell, is that him speaking? He doesn't think so, he can't feel his mouth moving.

 _'H…E…L…P…!"_ _  
_  
That's not…

That not his voice…

Whose voice is it? Is it the crew? It can't be? It doesn't sound familiar and yet… it does… who…?

 _' p'_ _  
_  
 _'W e … need … home'_ _  
_  
 _'H e ' s … u p …'_ _  
_  
 _' … u p'_ _  
_  
 _'N O'_ _  
_  
Is this… is this a vision? It's too blurry, who's talking? What're they saying? Is he hearing things?

 _' y?'_

Who's that?

 _' ?'_ _  
_  
That's him! That's his name! Right? Yes! It is!

 _' ' e'_

He wants to ask: who are you? But he can't form the words, the pain is too great to even truly focus, he's slipping in and out from reality.

' . . . '

 **~:~** ****

 **It's short, but it's a start!** ****

 **I hope you enjoy this remake!** ****

 **I have the honor to be, your obedient servant** **  
** **J. Paint**


	2. Outsiders and Wreckage

**Chapter 2** **  
** **"Outsiders and Wreckage"** ****

 **(Slams door open) I'm back bishes! (Slips)** ****

 **How long has it been since I've done anything in this fandom? Probably a really long time.** ****

 **Not my fault that I've sold my soul to Voltron (yes it is Paint)** ****

 **Anyway…** ****

 **~:~** ****

 **Morgan's P.O.V** **  
**  
It's a typical day in the village, though the weather is unusually cold and dreary. It was also unusually quiet, until they saw a ball of fire falling down from the sky, it made an odd whistling noise and it crashed onto the ground, just outside the walls of Altheholm Meadow. The crash caused a panic within the village, what if the demons were attacking? Everyone was frightened. Everyone but the twins known as Nero and Nova. These two loved adventure and commonly got into trouble, which wasn't that big of a surprise. Only reason they're still alive is because of Gaina and me, who take care of them.

So when the fireball came falling from the gray sky, of course they wanted to investigate, and of course I insisted to go with them.

Once we finally arrived to the wall, marking the edge of the border of the town, we squeezed through the unfinished hole left there, which had smoke pouring through it. I decided to go through first to make sure it was safe.

As I arrived outside the wall the air was filled with hot, gray smoke, it clogged the air and made it difficult to even see, I held my scarf over my mouth and face to protect myself from inflaming my lungs. I did my best to navigate through the area before tripping on a piece of hot metal, I hissed at the pain.

My foot had a cut and it was bleeding but before I could head back I noticed an green arm sticking out from underneath a large chunk of the metal. I gasped, was it a severed arm? Would I find scorched remains underneath the ruins? The very thought made me sick, but I had to check anyway. Ignoring the burning pain on my hand as I pulled it off I heard the figure groan.

Once it was all gone I got a good look at body. It was a female, with burned and cut green skin and two tails poking out the side of her head, which were horribly hurt as well, as well as a nasty looking gash on her forehead, and her suit was practically shredded. I held her hand and felt for a pulse, miraculously there was one, but it was faint, if she wasn't treated soon, she'd die within the next hour.

"Nova! Nero! Hurry, quickly!" I called for them. Eventually the twins came rushing to wards me. "What's wrong?" Nova asked before gasping at the sight of the woman.

"There's another one!" Nero shouted pointing to another body, this one looking similar to our species, with his green clothing torn and burnt.

"And another!" Nova ran over to another female, her armor was black all over and chipped, as well as her helmet.

"Keep searching!" I demanded, there was likely to be more, perhaps a family. I picked up the green woman as gently as possible and quickly ran back to the village. My shirt and arms were now bloody, but that's the least of my concerns.

I finally made it back to Gaina's hut, still holding the woman's body and breathing hard. Gaina must have heard because she came rushing into the room, her face covered in concern and worry. "Morgan? Is that you?"

"Yes." I answered and headed towards her, "I found this woman outside of the wall under ruins of metal, she's horribly injured and needs immediate attention."

Gaina pursed her lips and I laid the woman down on a medical bed. "Are there any others?" She asked as she headed towards the woman to feel for injuries.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Nova and Nero are searching for others."

"Ask Jon for help to carry them, I'll stay here and help her the best I can." Gaina, gently touched the woman's forehead and pulled it away, "There's glass in the wound… I need to pull it out."

"Do you need me to help you?"

"No," she replied quickly, "I've handled this before, I wouldn't have become a doctor if I couldn't."

Nodding again, I ran back out, fortunately I found Jon walking down the streets. "Jon!" I called after him, "I need your help!"

"Of course! What is it?" He asked.

"Follow me."

 **~:~**

We managed to carry everyone back to the hut. We had also found another teen who looked of our species and a tall purple beast-man, he was the hardest, as all four of us had to carry him.

The hut reeked of the stench of blood and burnt metal, it was so strong I covered half my face in the scarf, the twins did the same.

Gaina, managed the get the glass out of the green lady's wounds and suit, and treated her head injury so it wasn't bleeding as much.

"Morgan! Take care of her burns while I work on the others!" She demanded, wiping the blood off her arms with a cloth.

"Yes ma'am!" I replied rushing over to the woman to cheek for burns, there were many of them. I took the herbs to help treat the minor ones before I moved on to disinfecting the major injuries. I was sweating and nervous, I never did any injuries this serious before, I just hope I don't mess up.

Please don't die…

 **Gaina's P.O.V**

I may not be able to see their state but I can certainly smell it, the burning metal and skin, I can feel it too, the blood, dry or not, and the awkward angles of limbs, what happened to these people that put them in such a state?

It took a long time until I was sure that they at least didn't need immediate medical attention anymore. I was shaking and sticky from blood, it felt disgusting and weird, I haven't seen, or rather felt this much blood since the Great Battle 100 years ago.

"Where did you find them?" I asked Morgan, finally being able to sit and relax. I could tell Morgan was tense too, even if I couldn't see him.

"There was a fire ball from the sky and it crashed outside the wall," he explained, taking in a deep breath. "There was debris everywhere, we managed to stop the fires from it too, before it travelled further."

That was a relief, I hope the Tribes are alright as well, must've scared them, probably thought it was an attack.

"Well, they should be fine, don't know when they'll wake up though," I mused, giving a sigh.

Morgan huffed, "IF they wake up."

I frowned, I wanted to tell him to try and be more positive but he had a point, we have no idea how long they'll be in a coma, or stay alive. The only thing we can to now is hope for the best.

"The town has settled down though," Morgan continued, "But Faerie is suspicious and probably wants to know what it was." I could sense him stand up, "I'm going to go and tell her okay?"

"Yeah, but don't tell her about the others, you know how she is about Outsiders," I spoke. Faerie hated anyone who wasn't apart of Altheholm Meadow with a passion, ever since the Great Battle, she's been more cautious, more cold if I were to be honest.

"Yeah," Morgan hummed, I heard the door open then close as he left. I wonder if the others were still here.

"Nova? Nero?" I called standing up, I heard multiple feet thump against the floor.

"Yes Gaina?" They asked in synch.

"How are the patients?"

"Uh…" Nero hummed, trying to think of a response.

"They look dead." Nova said blatantly, not sounding caring at all.

"I-I'm sure they'll be fine!" The boy added in, he sounded somewhat… nervous I believe.

Nova scoffed, "Well, that is if Faerie doesn't get to them."

"Try to be optimistic Nova!" I chuckled lightly, "You sound like Morgan."

I could practically sense her eyes widen and nose scrunch up in disgust, "Ugh."

I laughed before sighing, "All we can do now is hope for them to get better."

Judging by how panicked Morgan sounded earlier though, it probably won't be anytime soon before they heal.

 **~:~** ****

 **I'm not a doctor I have no idea what I'm doing.** ****

 **Okay so: Jet is now Morgan and Galax is now Nero, just in case you didn't know.** ****

 **I just binge watched Stranger Things and I can't wait for season two!**

 **I have the honor to be, your obedient servant,**

 **J. Paint**


End file.
